


暗夜女巫

by NicoNikoala



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Gender Changes, Historical, winter soldier - Freeform, 冬兵 - Freeform, 设定
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 14:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17427659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoNikoala/pseuds/NicoNikoala
Summary: 这是一段设定大纲，冬兵+惊奇队长（或者只是苏联女冬兵）。设定来自真实历史。





	暗夜女巫

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Night Witches (an origin)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395108) by [NicoNikoala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoNikoala/pseuds/NicoNikoala)



【警告】角色融合！！

她谎报了年龄参加红军，分配到医护团抬担架。她尽心尽力，但是总是对自己的工作不满足。后来女子航空团招人，她激动地把饭盒摔在了地上。说是航空团，不如说是自杀团——姑娘们要驾驶简陋的农用飞机，执行和男性飞行员同等的任务。飞机是木质的，很容易燃烧，也没有降落伞和雷达。执行任务不仅靠技术，还要靠运气。她觉得没有什么，相比于没太念过书的同伴，她坚信在为之奋斗的新社会，劳动人民会大有作为。在没有训练的时候，她霸占着飞行技术手册，一遍又一遍地看。她从小数学就好，一点就通，那些飞机的技术细节让她着了迷。飞机怎么突破音障？人类会不会有一天在太空航行？有一段时间一个大学生来做培训，她缠着人家讲解物理，让大家以为他俩之间有恋情。 

轰炸任务总是在夜间。接近目标的时候她们就会关闭引擎，不发出噪声。飞机很小，雷达和红外线也不能捕捉到。当她们掠过低空，机翼震动产生“嘶”的声音，就像女巫的扫帚声。闻风丧胆的德军士兵都叫她们“暗夜女巫”。相比于牺牲的同伴，她觉得自己很幸运。又或者是她天生和机器心有灵犀，驾驭简陋的设备游刃有余。一次她被击落活了下来，混在平民里没被德军的地面部队找到，很快她又回到了作战中。她觉得这就是她离死亡最近的一次——下次要么活下去，要么就真的死了。

她以为在燃烧的飞机中下落就是生命的终点了，醒来却多了一根钢铁手臂。一个士官模样的人告诉她，苏联赢了世界大战，现在祖国有更重要的任务需要她。她以为这是特种部队的招募，其实她更想回家，更想上大学，想做飞行员，却昏昏沉沉一声意见也发不出来。过了几天她被带到训练基地。一个上校军衔的人讲话，提到社会主义的敌人，提到美国邪恶的超能力研究，提到为祖国献身。

她试着保持乐观，试着适应新义肢，试着在一群男性精英士兵中间不落下训练进度。她会计算轨迹，却从来没学过开枪。她能区别所有形状的螺丝，却不知道法国用餐礼仪。她不想执行特工任务。她想申请去别的部队，却被告知“她有特殊的潜力”。她想找回原来的航空团的同伴，却被通知要一切保密。她托医生打听原来航空团的消息，被告诉三个女子航空团都被解散。“妇女的职责是母爱”，她读着药盒里偷渡来的报纸碎片，不太明白。祖国到底在哪里需要她呢？

她想起了美国队长，长得跟美国杂志上的人一模一样，谈吐却很有风度：“你们是真正的英雄”。她想起了航空团的领袖和导师拉斯科娃，会给部下弹钢琴和朗诵诗歌，还称赞她会成为“新时代航空事业的先锋”。她想起了伙伴机师玛丽亚，是个只想着嫁人的单纯姑娘，牺牲的前一天还对她讲着“我们之中最有出息的就是你”。她在深夜溜出了大门，在冰天雪地里漫无目的地行走。她没有遇到任何村庄，也没有遇到任何道路。去哪里呢？她想到了列宁格勒，想到了美国，还想到了家。

她在剧烈的疼痛中再次醒来。头上金属针导致的刺痛一直传导到脊椎末端，她却因为四肢上的束缚无法动弹。她的头脑一片空白，接着一个声音说“任务汇报”。从那时她的记忆就是碎片状的，有时是狙击镜里的一个人头，有时是着火的房子，有时是星星。为什么她会觉得，人可以超越第一宇宙速度、第二宇宙速度、第三宇宙速度，一直飞到大熊座那里去。为什么她会有在夜空里飞行的梦？

复仇者正在追踪一个神秘的特工，或者说一个神秘的不稳定分子——资料中控制这个特工的俄罗斯军官被发现死在旅馆里。他——很有可能是她——左臂是神经控制的金属义肢，会使用多种武器，反搜查能力强。神盾局的直升机在废弃的大楼上空盘旋呼啸，狙击枪对准各个出口。

她认得周围这些人，她的记忆稍微稳定了一些，能认得电脑上的字——黑寡妇，另一个设施里培养的苏联特工，现在却给美国人办事；钢铁侠，彻头彻尾的资本家，却被所有人称赞为科技先驱；美国队长，二战时的盟友，却和她阴差阳错在新世纪相遇。她想象美国队长的内心，他发现自己为之奋斗的胜利一去不复返时怎么想？他发现自己错过核威慑和登月时怎么想？他发现自己错过越战和海湾战争时怎么想？但美国队长终究不是她自己，美国梦虽然变了味，毕竟还是存在的。

她挣扎着用变形的铁臂支撑自己坐起来，用俄语骂了一段话。钢铁侠问“她说什么”，黑寡妇却不回答。“妈妈呢？妈妈在哪里？”她用英语大喊。钢铁侠说“恐怕你的妈妈早不在人世了”，她摇摇头。“可是祖国母亲在哪呢？”


End file.
